


Peter Pan

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Hai presente quando mi hai detto di prestare attenzione, di non bere vicino ai costumi bianchi?”





	Peter Pan

“Yabu?”

“Cosa c’è, Yama-chan?” chiese, alzando lo sguardo dal giornale.

“Hai presente quando mi hai detto di prestare attenzione, di non bere vicino ai costumi bianchi?”

“Ryosuke!” si lamentò Yabu.

Sconsolato, esaminò la macchia di aranciata sul costume.

“Faccio bene a dirti di fare attenzione quando mangi e bevi!” disse, per poi calmarsi di fronte al senso di colpa di Ryosuke. “Ok, non importa. Sono cose che capitano.”

Yamada sorrise, felice.

“Grazie, Ko-chan! Scusami ancora!” disse, abbracciandolo e poi correndo fuori dal camerino.

Yabu sospirò.

Certe volte si domandava se Ryo non fosse rimasto il dodicenne sconsiderato che aveva conosciuto anni prima.


End file.
